Dancing in the snow
by joyamalfoy
Summary: Its rose,Scorp and Al's 6th year and they want to make it one to remember but not like this *Teen pregnancy*


Ok so the story is set in year 6,the first chapter is just about hoe Rose,Scorp and Albus become you dont want to read it you can go ontol chapter 2 and in the A/N it will explain all the key -YOU DONT LOVE ME BIG FUCKING DEAL-  
Its the first of september and Im at platform 9 3/4,with my family getting ready for my first year at hogwarts with my cousin Albus.  
'Look who it is'Dad muttres There was a tall blonde man standing with his wife and son,A dark coat buttoned up to his hair was receading some what,Which emphasised the pointed boy resembled the older man as much as Albus resembled uncle Harry.  
The man caught us starring at him,nodded curtly and turned away again.  
'So that's little scorpius'Dad muttews nder his breath'Make sure you beat him in every test,rosie,thank god you inherited your mothers brains'  
'Ron for heavens sake'Mum says half-stern,Half-amused'dont try and turn them against each other before they've even started school!'  
'Your right sorry'Dad said but unable to ghelp himself added'dont get too friendly with him though,Rosie,grandad weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood'  
I look back over to them and see the blonde boy,Scorpius,Looking at me.I smile weakley and he nods before turning away.  
'Bye rose darling,dont worry you'll do great'mum says ushering me and al ono the train We hang out the window waving until we round the corner Scorpius Pov I sit in the compartment on my own watching my ferret,Felix,run around chasing a a knock on the redhead,that dad told me not to talk to,peeks through the door 'Hey can we sit with you everywhere else is full'She asks 'Yeah sure'I say picking felix up and putting him on my lap Her,and a boy with dark black hair,drag in two suitcases one balancing a snowy white owl in a silver cage,the other a white fluffy kitten in a blue cat box.  
'Thanks I'm Rose Weasley this i my cousin Albus Potter'  
'I'ts okay im scorpius malfoy'I say Theres a loud bang and the compartment door is thrown open and my sister,Aurora storms in.  
'Alright Rory?'I ask,eyebrows furrowed in confusion 'No!'she grumbles 'Whats up?'  
'James bloody potter thats what'  
'Whats James done now?'Albus aighs 'How do you know James?'Aurora asks 'He's My brother'  
'Well he's a dick'  
'We know'Rose says rolling her eyes 'Whats he done?'I ask 'He just walks around thinkng he's all that and that he can do what ever he wants just because he's Harry Potters son'  
'Like you said he' a dick'Albus says 'So who are yo?'Aurora says motionng towards Rose and Albus 'I'm Rose weasley and this is my cousin Albus'She says pulling a marron jumper,with a large gold R in the middle,on before siting back down next to me 'I'm Scorps sister Aurora or Rory whichever you prefer'She sits nect to Albus Roses POV 'Who is this?'I ask strocking Scorps Silver Ferret 'Felix'he says smilling'who are they?'  
'Lara's my Kitten and Cara is Al's Owl'  
He raises his eyebrows at me 'long story'I shrug Where did you uys get to?'James asks throwin the doors open'What are you doing here?'he glares at Aurora 'Sitting with my bro's new friends'She shrugs I smile at her smilesback 'My little brother is not friends with Malfoys'James snarles 'Um james we are friends with thhem'I say 'Uncle Ron is going to kill you'  
'I dont care he cant rule my life all the time'  
'Yeah but your only 11'  
'And you are only I year older then me'I say 'Look we're here now so bye'  
We stumble out of the train.  
'First years!'(A/N Im not gonna attempt the Hagrid voice)'First years over here'  
'I'll see you later'Aurora huggs each of us tightly 'Bye'We chorus 'Hey Hagrid!'I say silling up at him 'Hey rosie,Al'He smiles'Who's this?'  
'Scorpius Malfoy'Scorp says 'Yoou better not be giving them trouble'He narrows his eyes at him 'No he's our friend'Albus says 'Okay then'He nods at scorp uncertainly'First years this way!'  
'where are we going?'Al asks nervously 'To the boatss'He looks at our confused faces'They will take us across the lake to the castle'  
'Oh okay'  
'On you get,in fours'He yells at us all Me,Scorp and Al get on with a loud american blonde 'hello im sumeer who are you?'She says quickly 'I'm Rose Weasley'  
'Albus Potter'  
'Scorpius Malfoy'  
'I am so nervous,I wonder what house I'll be in'She says eyes glazed'Where do you want to be put in?'  
'Gryfindor'Al states 'Slytherin'I say shrug 'Slytherin'Scorp says 'Why do you want to be in Slytherin isnt like your whole family in Gryfindor'She asks me 'Exactly I dont want to be instantly brannded as a classic weasley the second I get into school I want to be known for something other then my last name'  
'What the green weasel'scorp says cheekily I hit him on the arm 'I want to be in hufllepuff becuase I can find anything'Summer says smilling happily 'Does she know how wierd that sounds?'Al whisprs 'I dunno maybe she's a bit simple'Scorp whispers back I elbow them in the ribs they mouth'sorry'  
'OH MY GOD'Summer says A murmer of wows comes from the hundreds of boats as a magnificent castle loomed over We're leaded into the entrance of the school where we meet a women with a wrinkled face and fair white hair called proffesor McGonagoll who led us into a beutiful hall with four long with a green banner,One with a red one,One with a yellow banner and the last on ehad a purple walk up to in two's everyone watching 's a large hat on a wooden McGonagoll walked up to the front.  
'Suddenly the hat started to sing 'A thousand years or more agp when I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown Whose names are still well known Bold Gryfindor,From wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw,From glen,  
Sweet hufflepuff,From Valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin,From fen They shared a wish,a hope,a dream they hatched a daring plan To educate young sorcerer's Thus Hogwarts school began Now each of these our founders formed their own house,for each did value differant virtues in the ones they had to teach.  
by Gryfindor,the bravest were prized far beyond the rest; For Ravenclaw,the cleverest would always be the best;  
For hufflepuff,Hard workers were most worthy of admision;  
and power hungry slytherin loved those of great ambition While still alive they did divide their favoutite from the throng,  
yet how to pick the worthy ones when thy were dead and gone?  
T'was gryfindor who found the way He wipped me off his head The founders put some braisn in me so i could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug around your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a llok inside your mind and tell you were you belong'  
Proffesor McGonagoll starts to read from a long peice of parchment'Atkins,Aimee'  
A short girl with with long curly hair walked up to the three legged stool and sat down soon as the hat touches her head it shouted out 'Slytherin'  
She walked smoothly to the slytherin table I look back at Al who was standing with shrugs and rolls his eyes.I look at Scorp beside me and smiles back warmly 'Harris,Grace'  
A girl with black hair with every colour you could imagine in it,walked up to the must a metamorphus like teddy.  
'Hufflepuff!'  
'Harris,Faith'  
This girl was odviously related to grace as she had bright blue hair.  
'Slytherin!'the hat decided after a while 'Malfoy,Scorpius'  
he looks at me nervously before walkign up to the stool.A couple of miniuts later it screamed out 'Slythrin!'  
He smiles before scurrying down to the table.  
'Potter,Albus'  
Al walks shakily up to the stool for what seemed like an eternity we stood in silence it shouted out'Slytherin'  
He walked slowly to the table and sat down next to scorp 'Weasley,Rose'  
I walk up and sit on the stool 'Ah anouher Weasley now where should we put you?'  
'Not gryfindor,Not gryfindor,Not gryfindor'I chant in my head 'Not Gryfindor ay I guess it will have to be 'Slytherin!'  
Cheers erupted from the slytherin table as I ran to sit with Al and Scorp 'Condrats Weasley'A girl who lookd alot like aunt fluer 'To all our new comers,'Said Horsham in a rining voice'Welcome!,To our old hands-Welcome back!'There is a time and a place for speech making,but this is not in!'  
suddenly the plates were covered in helps himself to a platefll of pizza and patatoes I pull a ace of disgust and take a slice of pizza odd his glares at me.  
'Now that we are all very much full Mr Filch has asked to remind you,for what he says is the 418 time,that magic is not permitted in the can find an extended list of what else is banned on his office years you will be walked t oyour comon roons by your houses prefects'Horsham explains 'First years this way'A girl with blonde hair and silver highlights leads us down into the dungons 'the password is Slither'She says as the portrate of the dark knight flies room had a green tint to did mum say?Oh yeah the Slytherin common room is under the black lake.  
'Okay girls on the left boys on the names will be on the doors.'  
We walk up the stairs,the second door on the left had a silver plaque on it saying,Aimme,Faith,Rose and Tianna in emerald green italics.  
I say goodbye to Scorp and Al before walkign silver and purple suitcase was infront of a silver four post bed with green silk and duvet.  
I quickley change into my cookie monster PJS and crawl into bed.  
Im asleep as soon as my head even hit the pillow.

ok can you guess the song the title came from? So R&R thxxx byeee xx 


End file.
